Crest of Faith
by Danica Loy
Summary: PG just to be safe this contains my own character Please R&R Summary inside Chapter 3 uptakes place during Season 1 (DISCONTINUED)
1. A Watchful Eye

Hello again. Thank you so much to those people who answered my questions I have been wondering that for a very long time.  
  
Anyway, Here is the story I promised you. And NO! It does not contain a digimon/kenshin crossover. I'm just really interested in Anime right now.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for the girl in this story and any new digimon that appear.  
  
SUMMARY: This story starts at the beginning of season 1 but seen through the eyes of 9th digidestined and the most powerful digimon. But this girl is more than what she seems. Will the other children find her and be able to protect her before evil digimon destroy her and her hidden secret? Find out! Read on!  
  
Dialogue: "...........": speaking '............': thoughts (............): my own comments  
  
NOW.........ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Remember if you want me to continue Review, Review, and Review  
  
**************~~~~~~~~****************  
The Crest of Faith  
Chapter 1: A Watchful Eye  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Mommy, why can't I go to camp with my brothers? I know they would have taken care of me."  
  
"I told you before sweetie, I don't want that flu of yours to get worse, and being outside all the time isn't going to help it..."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Besides, the bus has all ready left so you can't go now anyway. Now I want you to stay inside and get some rest, I have to go to work for few hours, but I will call later to make sure you are all right. Bye Jenny, I love you, take care."  
  
With that, Mrs. Takaishi closed the door leaving an empty apartment with the only living thing being a little girl at about age eight. Little Jenny Takaishi stood in the middle of her room with red, puffiness disrupting the normal sparkle of her light sapphire eyes. Her normal light beige skin had turned a pale white. Her shiny blonde wavy hair hung down limp, dull, and damp from the sweat Jenny had given off.  
  
With a small sigh, Jenny's moment of anger was gone quickly, and she turned to her bed and sat down, realizing that her mom was right. Jenny could never hold a grudge against anyone for more than five seconds. She then decided to make the situation. In a long light blue shirt with a white star in the middle and long sleeves and white shorts, Jenny picked up two of her favorite toys, (A/N: use your imagination!) and a drink from the kitchen and jumped onto the big couch and began to entertain herself.  
  
After a while, Jenny began to feel hot inside, and decided to go out on the terrace to let the fresh breeze cool the burning feeling Jenny seemed to always get inside. While outside, Jenny looked up towards the clear blue sky and wondered if her brothers Matt and TK were enjoying themselves at camp, she also wondered how her best friend Kari Kamiya was doing with her fever. That's what was so special about Jenny Takaishi, she rarely ever thought about herself and put others feelings before her own. Not many people knew this, in fact nobody knew about it. Jenny had a pure heart, the purest heart in the world. This meant that she was strong and full of wisdom, and destined for greatness, but even though she was strong-minded and had quick reflexes, her compassion and serene state-of-mind would, unknowingly, be her final downfall.  
  
As Jenny looked towards the sky, she trembled a bit at seeing some dark clouds coming over her and only her. But soon she smiled when the clouds turned into what looked to be the Northern Lights. She stared at the beautiful sight mesmerized. Suddenly a beam of light shot from the phenomenon in the sky toward the little pure-hearted girl. The light hit the girl knocking her off her feet and to the ground. As the light faded, a small, strange object appeared in the girl's small pale hands. With curiosity, Jenny went inside and sat on the couch to examine the device, but remembered her toys. Quickly, she picked them up and ran down the hall to her room as fast as her tired and weak legs could carry her. By the time she got back, the object was still on the couch laying there like it was waiting for only her. Jenny picked it up and started to play with it trying to get it to work. When she turned it around and had the small screen facing the television in front of her, the small device began to glow a white light that nearly enveloped the whole room and blinded the little girl looking mesmerized at it. (A/N: NOT directly at it! you people are crazy. ...hehe sorry) Then a beam of white light shot from the device towards the television and now both electronics were glowing a brilliant white light.  
  
Jenny's eyes shifted and now pale light blue eyes were staring at the blank screen. At first the screen stood still for a moment, then the light disappeared like eyes opening to reveal a big forest and in a clearing seven children with strange creatures stood looking confused and scared. Jenny recognized immediately that two of them were her brothers Matt Ishida and TK Takaishi, but didn't know who the others were and listened carefully as they introduced themselves. Jenny couldn't help but stare at Matt, she hadn't seen him or daddy since their parents split up. Something deep inside Jenny's pure heart told her that the creatures were digimon before they even introduced themselves.  
  
As Jenny watched the group have lots of adventures and saw how big their digimon became, she failed to notice the clock on the wall in the living room had slowed to an almost complete stop.  
  
The children did not even notice the reason how Jenny could see them nor did they know Jenny was even watching.  
  
Not far from the group a pair of eyes stood in the shadows watching the children coincidentally in the same position as Jenny. Even though in shadow, the figure's body was small like a caterpillar except it's body was a light green with sparkles, and it was much longer than a caterpillar. Its most prominent feature was its big, clear sparkling eyes that shown brightly through the shadows.  
  
As the children walked, the little creature hopped along silently through the trees whispering to herself.  
  
"I made a promise to my mistress and I'm going to keep it until her return and protect the chosen children." 


	2. A New Digimon and a Spirit

Disclaimer: (again) I don't own digimon but I do own the Jenny Takaishi and the new digimon that appears in this chapter.  
  
Enjoy the Story hope you like it. If you do, review and tell me PLEASE!  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~~~~************  
The Crest of Faith  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A New Digimon and a Spirit  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
As Jenny watched all the adventures the children, and their digimon had, all the evil digimon they faced, and the crests they had received. Jenny clutched her 'digivice' tightly close to her heart and made a silent wish that she could go to the Digital World and have a partner digimon, so she could help the other children. Unbeknownst to her, some dark shadows heard the wish and devised a plan that included not one but two special people.  
  
Meanwhile, in the digital world, the seven-digidestined kids just received a message from Gennai to go to his house, but they were lost and couldn't find the light that was supposed to guide them. Suddenly, Golemon appeared out of no where and blocked their path.  
  
"All right you guys! Time to digivolve!" yelled Tai.  
  
Augumon digivolve to Greymon  
  
Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon  
  
"Wait, lets not have all of our digimon fight, we need to save some energy for the fight with Myotismon." Izzy informed them.  
  
"Your right Izzy." Said Tai calming down.  
  
Just then, the two digimon got slammed into two opposite mountains on either side of the group and digivolved back into rookies being so low on energy.  
  
"Maybe we can go around him?" asked Joe.  
  
"Well, what about the mountains? We can't get around them." Pointed out Sora.  
  
Just as it seems the kids were trapped and done for.......  
  
"Whirlwind!"  
  
"Wow! It looks like I' am flying!" said Jenny excited, "What was that?"  
  
The children and their digimon stood in shock as Golemon was blown away by a small digimon with big silver butterfly wings. When Golemon was gone the little digimon touched down gracefully in front of the children. It looked like small human fairy in a beautiful lightly armored dress and pale white skin and long golden hair that came to her knees.  
  
"She's beautiful!" whispered Mimi.  
  
Sora stepped up to the digimon timidly and said, "Thank you for helping us back there. Who are you?"  
  
The little digimon raised and pointed her small star-shaped staff at Izzy and sparks flew towards the laptop.  
  
"Hey, What was that for?" yelled Izzy.  
  
Suddenly the laptop began glowing and instantly showed the status of the human fairy digimon. Her name was Kikomon, a vaccine, champion level digimon, with powerful attacks called Whirlwind and Sensory Beam.  
  
Everyone was in shock and disbelief that such a small and delicate digimon could be a champion. Then Kikomon spoke breaking the silence with her soft high-pitched voice.  
  
"Do you not know this place is controlled by Myotismon. What are you doing here digidestined?"  
  
"We were heading towards Gennai's house, but we kind of got a little lost." Said Tai.  
  
"Well lost is right. Gennai's house is three miles behind you," sighed Kikomon, "Come on, follow me. I'll lead you."  
  
"Thanks!" TK chimed in.  
  
With that, Kikomon spread her big butterfly wings and took off with seven children and digimon running behind her trying to keep up. She was fast for a little digimon.  
  
After about three miles, Kikomon touched down again in front of a lake where a faint light shot from the middle. Gomamon dove in the water and saw steps leading to the house. Kikomon touched the water with her staff and the water parted revealing steps leading down.  
  
"Gennai is waiting. Go on!" said Kikomon a little impatient.  
  
Later, all of them were in Gennai's house with him explaining about how to get back to the real world using the key cards.  
  
All the while, Kikomon stood in a corner silently listening to the conversation, glaring whenever Myotismon was mentioned, and strained to keep her faith that her mistress was safe in the real world. Then Gennai looked up and saw Kikomon and ran up to her shaking her tiny arm.  
  
"Oh my dear Kikomon, it has been such a long time since I last saw you! Where is your mistress? Is she here?" Gennai rambled.  
  
"What are you talking about Gennai?" TK questioned.  
  
"Kikomon, here is the digimon to the legendary Spirit of the Digital World! She is also known as the most powerful digimon in the world!" exclaimed Gennai; "Together the two protect the entire digital world!"  
  
"So why are we here?" said Matt.  
  
"Once, every one hundred years, or whenever the Digital World is threatened, the Spirit must take refuge in the body of a host human with a pure heart and strong mind in order to strengthen herself. That is where she is now, in the real world. And with Myotismon there, he will surely destroy her in her most vulnerable state along with her digidestined human." Explained Kikomon.  
  
"So now, that's one more reason to hurry and get to the real world and stop Myotismon and his minions from destroying the eighth and now the ninth digidestined kids." Tai exclaimed.  
  
"First don't you think you should get some sleep. It's late and you can't fight with tired digimon." Gennai pointed out.  
  
All nodded  
  
So they all fell asleep dreaming what their next big fight would bring.  
  
************~~~~~~~~~*************  
  
Well finally I am done with chapter 2 but I am not, repeat not done with the whole story. So review and I might write more. See ya.  
  
-Angel yame- 


	3. Author HELP

OK peoples!!! This is not new chapter and I won't update this until I get at least ten 10 reviews.  
  
Please I am having a terrible writer's block with next few chapters anyway so if any of you good writers have any ideas, I would really appreciate it very much. Who knows I might add a couple of those ideas I like to the story so please, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
******* Thank you to all  
  
-Angel yame- *____* 


	4. A Crest Revealed

Hi folks, I'm back! I'm sorry this chapter took so long but had a really bad writer's block and I fear the next one is going to take even longer, so bare with me, please!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything digimon related IF I did my four characters would be in each of the four digimon seasons (my own digimon included) BUT they're not.  
  
Thank you to those few but faithful (pun I know) that did review and I am hoping to get more. Please!!  
  
Oh and by the way, does anyone know what a Mary Sue is if you do PLEASE tell me. Thank you.  
  
Dialogue: "______": speaking '______': thoughts (______): my comments  
  
Now enough of me jabbering, on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Crest of Faith  
Chapter 3  
A Crest Revealed  
In the living room, Jenny continued to sit anxiously on the edge of the couch watching the fights between the digimon and she wished she could help. But Jenny didn't want to let her mother know this thereby, worrying about Jenny's safety. Mrs. Takaishi already had enough to worry about with Matt and TK going off and fighting the digimon. That's why Jenny always tried covering a scary part in her mother's presence by choking out a small giggle so she thought it was just a cartoon.  
  
Just then Jenny saw her best friend Kari Kamiya being carried away by phantomon, and Jenny couldn't take it anymore. She was tired of seeing her friends and family get hurt. With a sparkle coming back to her eyes and hair, she jumped up, wobbled for a moment because she still felt a little light-headed but regained her balance. Quickly turning off the television and taking her medicine, Jenny dashed out of the apartment leaving only a note to her mother telling her where she was.  
  
As little Jenny ran down the street toward the radio station, other people could see a bright light coming from the little girl's chest but dismissed it as nothing but a flashlight, but they were wrong. In fact, as the Spirit gathered strength for itself, it also was molding a new crest made from the purest of hearts. The closer Jenny got to the Radio Tower the brighter her chest became.  
  
(Later)  
  
When Jenny arrived at the entrance of the station, she could sense her friends were in trouble and picking a handful of stones and with a burst of speed, ran into the building and up to the roof only to come out behind Myotismon. He had just destroyed Wizardmon and was about to attack Kari and Gatomon, and the other kids helpless to do anything. With tears clouding her blue eyes and her chest glowing more brightly than ever, Jenny yelled at the top of her tiny lungs.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size, and leave us alone!"(1)  
  
Everyone's eyes were now focused on Jenny yelling and throwing her stones at Myotismon. Matt and TK stared in shock as they watched their little sister hopelessly fight Myotismon.  
  
"Jenny, get out of there! You are no match for Myotismon!" Matt yelled.  
  
"I have got to try! I just can't stand back and watch these fights continue anymore!" Jenny shouted back.  
  
Suddenly, tired of all the feeble attempts made at him, Myotismon grabbed Jenny and picked her up and held her tightly against the struggling attempt she made to get free. During this time, Tai threw Kari her crest and digivice and Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon, and all of the digimon attacked together but to no avail, Myotismon still had his hold on Jenny.  
  
Kikomon, in the distance, gasped as saw Jenny with a digivice and she was glowing. Everyone else saw the white light surround Jenny. Myotismon realized who she was and saw this as the perfect chance, but before he could launch an attack, Kikomon knocked Jenny out of his grip and toward Matt and TK. They caught her and everyone gathered around Jenny's enlightened body, while Kikomon and Angewomon kept Myotismon busy.  
  
Slowly, as Jenny regained consciousness, the light faded, but to everyone's shock the light materialized into a crest around Jenny's neck. The symbol was circle with star on top and drops of 'water' radiating outward. Jenny opened her eyes immediately hugged her brothers.  
  
"What are you doing here, Jenny?" asked Matt hugging his little sister, which he hadn't seen in years.  
  
"I wanted to help, since we all have two of the same things."  
  
Coughed Jenny from the tight grip of Myotismon, and her flu. Then she pulled out the digivice from under her shirt and let it dangle around her neck next to the white aura crest. Everyone watched as the eight-year-old digidestined wobble as she stood up and turned around to join the battle. Knowing of the desperate cries behind her, she kept her eyes and heart focused on Kikomon, her heart wishing to help the digimon. Then not being able to stand the fighting another second, Jenny cried out.  
  
"Kikomon! I believe you can beat this guy! You can do it!"  
  
Everyone stared in shock how she knew about Kikomon. Then it came to realization that Kikomon is Jenny's digimon and Jenny is the host human to the Spirit of the Digital World. Suddenly, Jenny's crest and digivice began to glow.  
  
Tired from fighting, Kikomon instantly perked up and felt something inside, she turned around and saw Jenny staring up at her. Kikomon looked into those light blue eyes and gasped realizing her mistress had returned, and let instinct take over.  
  
Kikomon digivolve to......Yinangewomon  
  
"Wow! Kikomon got a lot bigger!" said Jenny in awe.  
  
Yinangewomon looked exactly like Angewomon except she had silvery white hair coming to her ankles and Yin-Yang symbols all over her body and big silvery white wings, and in her hand was a black/white Yin-Yang staff. The digimon analyzer kicked in at that moment. Yinangewomon: vaccine, ultimate level, with attacks called symbol of faith and symbol of heaven.  
  
Everyone was in awe as well as the new digimon launched her attack.  
  
"Symbol of Faith!"  
  
Bright white yin-yang symbols then shot from her body towards Myotismon.  
  
"Crimson Wave!"  
  
The two attacks clashed causing a mass explosion sending everyone colliding with the ground and the digimon de-digivolving back to their rookie forms.  
  
"Hey! Is everyone all right?" asked Tai.  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Wait, where is Jenny?" asked TK worriedly.  
  
"And Yinangewomon?" added Kari.  
  
"I saw them" chimed in Salamon. "Yinangewomon carried Jenny away to a safe place, but don't worry she will bring Jenny back when she wakes up from her unconscious state."  
  
(Somewhere) (Jenny's POV)  
  
Oh, my! I feel like a two-ton beam just fell on me. I open my eyes and sit up to find I was in the middle of a small group of trees. The light was barely shining through the branches. It looks like I'm in Odaiba Park, 2 blocks from the Radio Tower. Many questions ran through my head like 'How did I get here?' and 'Where is Yinangewomon?' along with others about my brothers and the rest of the group. Wait! Where is Kikomon?!  
  
Then, like someone heard my thoughts, there was a rattling in the bushes behind me. I pushed the stray branches away to see....(Commercial Break! Kidding!) There lying on the ground was a small caterpillar-like digimon.  
  
"Jenny, I so glad you're awake and not hurt!"  
  
The little digimon jumped onto me and cuddled its soft body against my chest. All the while, I stared in shock at how the digimon knew me, but somehow I knew she wasn't going to hurt me.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked still confused.  
  
The digimon looked at me with big sparkling eyes that looked strangely familiar. They looked like what I saw on the television screen when I watched the kids have their adventures. Then it hit me.  
  
"You're Kikomon!"  
  
"Well sort of, I'm Catermon the rookie form of Kikomon."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, my mistake."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Now, we should go so we can find the others. I just brought you here so you could rest, so lets go back now."  
  
"OK...Hey Catermon, did you hear something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hmm....Must've been my imagination."  
  
I could have sworn someone was watching me, but if Catermon didn't see or hear anything then I guess I have to trust her judgment. At least it wasn't Myotismon, he's gone....I hope.  
  
(End of POV)  
  
Unknowingly to either of them, a pair of glaring eyes was watching their every move.  
  
"Soon Faith Child, you and the Spirit WILL fall to the Master of Digimon!"  
  
The voice soon faded into the wind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally! Chapter 3 is done. I am sorry to say but I won't be updating for a while on two counts.  
  
One: I have A LOT of homework to finish up. I am behind. Two: I have this damn WRITER'S BLOCK. I am probably going to put up some more stories this summer. 'Till then, see ya.  
  
Please Read and Review!  
  
And also check out the author Ice Puppet, she has some really good stories especially the 'Loner Boys' series.  
  
Author Note:  
  
(1): Hey what do expect an eight-year-old to say. Give me a break, I have writer's block. 


End file.
